


(I Know I'll Go) Back To You

by ScarletSakura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little bit of French Language, Artist Kim Jongin | Kai, Barista Oh Sehun, M/M, Music Video: Universe (EXO), Past Relationship(s), You can see Jongin being jealous if you squint really hard :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSakura/pseuds/ScarletSakura
Summary: "Contrary to how I feel, painful words come out.I made you struggle and I’m struggling too.Unlike my determination, nothing’s getting better.I always disappoint you and I regret it too."- universe, exo.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	(I Know I'll Go) Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> There are some sentences written in French and do excuse me if the translation is a little off (I used Google Translate ><)
> 
> Title taken from 'Back To You' - Selena Gomez (this + Universe's lyrics do be the side story lollll)
> 
> Enjoy reading!

The cafe’s door chimes a soft lull upon being pulled open by who Sehun thinks is another early morning customer. An instant smile decorates his foreign face as his hands ready on the computer’s screen to punch in the customer’s order.

“Bonjour, que puis-je obtenir pour vous?"

_(Hello, what can I get for you?)_

“A hot latte, please.”

“Do you have any specific latte art you’d like?”

There is a hint of a smile upon the customer’s answer, “No. Surprise me.”

Sehun is already forming a full smile on his face upon interacting with a quite friendly customer - where most of them tend to get grumpy because they’re lacking caffeine - early in the morning at 7am. And only then did he realize they’ve been talking in Korean.

Getting excited all over again when he gets to speak Korean in a foreign country has Sehun lifting his eyes from the computer screen to look at the customer.

“Are you from-”

His words died out when his eyes landed on Jongin.

Or Kai, if Sehun was to leave the past between them behind.

“Hello, Sehun.”

He doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know how to deal with this situation at all even though it’s been over two years. Still isn’t prepared for their next encounter.

Something in Sehun stirs after so long of being stilled when Jongin doesn’t let the silence engulfs them for too long when he speaks again, “Can I have that hot latte?”

He squeaks, "Please?"

And it takes all of Sehun’s heartache that still lingers to drown out the smile he reserves only for the awkward Jongin.

After he paid for the drink and Sehun turns around to the coffee machine that he clenches his eyes shut.

It’s all coming back to him like a bullet train; the good and bad memories. The memories stop at the day they decided to break up for the better. Jongin wants to become Kai and Sehun… well, Sehun just wants to be Sehun who loves Jongin no matter what path he chooses in the future.

Unfortunately, that didn’t work out well after Kai was born into the entertainment industry.

Sehun always knew Jongin has huge potential to rise into fame if he ever decides to become an artist, knew that people would love his dorky laughs and shy refusals, knew his look is to die for, knew he’s kind and hardworking and smart.

Sehun knew it was only a matter of time until the both of them tires each other out.

His boss walks out from his office to the coffee machine, and stops short as he observes Sehun finishing his latte art.

“That’s pretty.”

Sehun puts down the latte art pen with a satisfied smile,

“A appris des meilleurs.”

_(Learned from the best.)_

His boss laughs softly as he pats Sehun’s back before apologizing that Sehun has to work early again in korean. “It’s alright, I don’t mind.” The experienced barista waves him off as he walks out from the counter to deliver the hot drink, “As long as you continue treating me to dinner.”

“C'est noté.”

_(_ _Noted.)_

Sehun walks to where Jongin is sitting, away from the glass walls, eyes resting on Sehun’s figure making him hyper aware of his own appearance. White long sleeved button shirt, black slacks and a brown apron tied around his waist. All of it highlighting his broad shoulders, long legs and slim waist.

Just like how Jongin likes it.

“Here’s your morning surprise.”

He places the plated cup in front of Jongin, eyes focused on the galaxy latte art.

“It’s pretty.”

“Thank you.”

“I don’t think you said ‘merci’ to him.”

Sehun sighs as he straightens his back, “What are you trying to say?”

Jongin’s gaze is hard on his face, jaw tensed and Sehun is already once again tired of this characteristic from Kai.

“Are you seriously trying to question my relationship with my boss?”

Jongin’s lips only tightens at that question and the barista continues, “I don’t know how you managed to find me here, but if you want to make things worse then-”

“No.” He cuts off quickly. “Can we talk? Please?”

Sehun is Sehun, who always gives in to what Jongin wants. He looks over to the counter and sees his boss there doing something on the counter, and the cafe is in a peaceful scene with only a number of customers minding their own business.

Sehun sits down at the chair opposite of Jongin.

Just like the day they broke up in the cafe Sehun worked at in Seoul.

“I’ll go straight to the point because I know if I ramble on more I’ll just end up saying something stupid again that-”

“Jongin.”

Saying his name aloud for both of them to hear feels like coming home.

“Sorry,” The artist breathes out, “It’s been awhile.”

“It’s been over two years.” Sehun commented. Sounding petty even to his own ears.

“I’ve been looking for you,” He paused, maybe to wait for Sehun to look at him but the barista remains unmoving; resulting an awkward cough from the artist, “I went to the cafe after I returned from my tour and you- the owner said you’ve quitted not long after my last visit there.”

This time, Sehun settles his eyes on his ex’s hand.

“I couldn’t stay, it’ll only hurt me more to stay.”

“I’m sorry, ever since I joined the entertainment industry I’ve only been hurting you.”

Sehun shakes his head, heart aching, “It’s in the past now. And you shouldn’t be apologizing for wanting to pursue your career further.”

“I’m very sorry to say this because I know it’s selfish of me to say so after everything you’ve been through of putting up with me but-”

\- Sehun finally looks into Jongin’s eyes, feeling confused by the man’s unfinished wordings -

“You’ve always been in my thoughts. And if there is no man holding you close to heart now, I’d like to ask for another chance to do so, please."

**Author's Note:**

> Jongin's last sentence here was written while my mind was heavily recalling back Pride & Prejudice and Star Wars: The Last Jedi.
> 
> That "you have bewitched me, body and soul" from Mr. Darcy + "please" from Kylo Ren; I am in shambles.


End file.
